Love Hits You Full Force
by gothpandaotaku
Summary: Satoru and Tamiya are out on an after school date, when disaster strikes. Satoru saves Tamiya from being hit by a car, but at what cost?


**If anyone is even reading this… hola! The reason I wrote this is for a contest at SuBLime Manga dot com. They, as you probably know, publish the Awkward Silence manga in America. I entered the contest and decided, why not put it on fanfiction too, since I wrote it. So here I am. Probably talking to myself like a crazy person… but I'm crazy anyway, so it's all good.**

**DISCLAIMER: No ownie**

* * *

It was a bright, unusually sunny day in the middle of fall. The air was pleasantly warm, perfect for being outside. The streets were crowded with people taking advantage of the nice weather. Satoru Tono and his boyfriend, Keigo Tamiya, were no different. After class let out, they'd decided to go shopping on an impromptu date of sorts.

As they walked side by side, Satoru couldn't help but get swept up in his feelings for Tamiya once again. _Ah… he looks so handsome with the sun shining on his face… _Satoru thought.

"Satoru, are you listening to me?" Tamiya's voice cut into Satoru's daydreams.

"Oh. S-Sorry…" Satoru blushed at being caught not paying attention. Just being close to Tamiya sent his stomach aflutter. It was always hard to concentrate when they were together.

Tamiya chuckled. "It's okay. You just had that daydreaming look on your face again. It was cute."

Satoru's cheeks turned pink. _He knows me so well. _

They continued walking, shoulder to shoulder. The urge to hold hands was strong, but both of them knew that wasn't a good idea with so many people around. They reached the end of the street and waited for the sign to change so they could cross the street.

"Hey Satoru… I was wondering…" Tamiya began hesitantly.

Satoru looked up expectantly. _Tamiya looks nervous. What would make him nervous?_

"Um… would you… like to go on a real date with me? You know, dinner and a movie, or something? Whatever you want, we can do. That's… if you want to." He was blushing almost as much as Satoru.

Satoru's face, of course, remained impassive and stoic, but inside he was jumping for joy. _Oh my God! Tamiya just asked on me a real date! A REAL ONE! I can't believe it! Of course I'll go! Ah, I think I'm falling in love with Tamiya all over again…_

"Uh… Satoru… say something…" Tamiya's voice once again broke Satoru's inner musings. With how euphoric he was feeling inside, he'd forgotten to verbally answer. _Ah… it's just like the first time he asked me out. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything, even though I was so happy. Is this what they call déjà vu?_

"I'll go. I REALLY want to go, Tamiya!" Satoru finally spoke up.

Tamiya breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I got nervous there for a second when you didn't answer. I was afraid you'd think it was stupid or something… Hmm, I need to get better at reading your expressions…"

"I think you're fine, Tamiya." Satoru said, clutching Tamiya's sleeve. Tamiya blushed lightly, and nodded.

A few seconds later the signal came to cross the street, and the two lovers began walking. They were halfway across when they heard a horrible screeching noise out of nowhere, and a car came speeding down the street, and it was obvious it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_It's going to hit Tamiya! _Satoru realized this and did the only thing he could. He pushed Tamiya out of the way of the speeding car with as much strength as he could muster. Though he tried, there wasn't enough time for him to get out of the way as well.

A second later he went flying.

"SATORUUUU!"

* * *

**OoOoOoO**

Satoru was tired. So, so tired. He couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes, he was so tired. His whole body ached like nothing he'd ever felt before. It hurt to even think. Just as he was about to slip back into unconsciousness, a single word popped into his head: Tamiya.

Memories flooded into Satoru's head. Of Tamiya and him shopping. Tamiya asking him on a date. Feeling so happy… and then… the horrible screeching of tires. Pushing Tamiya out of the way. Getting hit instead. The sense of being weightless as he went through the air. It all came rushing back at an incredible pace, and it left him reeling.

Even so, he _had _to open his eyes. He had to see Tamiya with his own eyes to know he was okay. He couldn't rest until he touched Tamiya with his own two hands. At least, he hoped he could. With all this pain, he couldn't be dead, right?

Satoru struggled to open his eyes even harder.

Meanwhile, Tamiya was in a chair next to Satoru's hospital bed. Satoru's parents were in the cafeteria, getting lunch. None of them had left Satoru's side for more than a few minutes the entire time he'd been in the hospital; four days. Satoru's parents kept telling Tamiya that he could leave, they'd call him the second Satoru woke up, but he wouldn't hear it. He had to be there in person. He couldn't leave Satoru. Not when he looked so frail… Now when he's saved his life…

Satoru had suffered quite a few injuries, but overall, he was lucky. It could have been much, much worse with the speed the car had been going. The car had been going so fast no one had been able to get a license plate number. The police were at a dead end in trying to catch the driver; though they assumed it had been a drunk driver.

At that moment, while staring at Satoru's face as he had been the past four days, Tamiya noticed something. Satoru's face was… pinched, as if he was in pain. His eyes were scrunched up, but Tamiya could see Satoru's eyes moving behind the closed lids. Was Satoru going to wake up?

"Satoru? Can you hear me? Are you in pain? S-Satoru?" Tamiya called out, on the verge of panicking.

Tamiya's voice gave Satoru the last bit of strength he needed to open his eyes. He summoned all his will and finally forced them to open. The lights were extremely bright to his eyes, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut again. _Well, that didn't last long… _Satoru thought. _But I have to keep trying._

This time, Satoru slowly, and very carefully because it hurt, raised his arm to cover his eyes before trying to open them again. He blinked a few times, but when they were finally clear enough to actually see his surroundings, the first thing he saw was the most beautiful sight of his life.

Tamiya's eyes were staring straight back. They were tears in the corners, threatening to spill out any second. But he was safe, he was healthy, he was _there, _and that's all Satoru needed.

"Oh good… Tamiya… you're safe… I'm so glad…" Satoru whispered. Then he smiled the biggest smile Tamiya had ever seen in his life. With that, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Satoru… S-Satoru… I was so scared… I didn't know… if you'd make it… I didn't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you… God Satoru, I was so scared." He clutched Satoru's hand as he sobbed. Satoru didn't have the strength to do anything more than squeeze Tamiya's hand back slightly, but that was fine. Satoru's touch was the best, most reassuring thing in the world at that moment to Tamiya.

* * *

**oOoOoOoO**

Satoru stayed in the hospital for one more week while he recovered. He'd sustained a broken leg, two broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained wrist, a few severe gashes throughout his body, and various cuts and bruises all over. Tamiya never left Satoru's side, no matter how much he protested.

Satoru's parents just figured that Satoru had a very dedicated friend. That very dedication amazed them, but they were thankful for it. Tamiya's presence always seemed to cheer Satoru up, which lead to a fast recovery.

When Satoru was released from the hospital, things didn't change all that much. Tamiya practically lived at the Tono house, helping Satoru with anything and everything. He waited on Satoru hand and foot even at school. He carried Satoru's books because he was on crutches, even though he was in a different class.

All this attention embarrassed Satoru. People had heard about the accident, and were constantly coming up to Satoru and asking him to tell his point of view. Tamiya shooed them away when he could, but when he was in class it could be quite overwhelming for Satoru. It didn't help that Tamiya pampered him, causing more people to stare and gossip. Thankfully, they didn't think too much of it other than that Satoru saved Tamiya's life, so Tamiya was probably being thankful.

It was almost a week after Satoru had gone back to school. Tamiya was being overprotective as usual, going home with Satoru and carrying his things. As they walked through the door of Satoru's house, Satoru sighed.

"Tamiya… I know I've told you this many times, but… you really don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Tamiya shook his head. "It's not that I think you're not capable… I just _want _to help you out. Besides, I feel kind of guilty… if I'd been paying more attention, then this might not have happened. You got hurt because of me…"

_I had no idea Tamiya felt like this… he feels guilty, but it wasn't his fault at all! I have to let him know how I feel now… even if I'm not good at it. I just have to do my best to explain how much I love him. _Satoru took a deep breath and looked Tamiya in the eyes.

"Tamiya, I love you. I love you so much. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. When I saw the car coming, it was my instinct to save you… because I love you that much. I would honestly die than live without you, Tamiya."

Tamiya was shocked. Satoru had spoken that long without stuttering once! It was like a miracle or something. And then his entire face grew red. Hearing Satoru he loved him that much was… like magic. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of chest.

He fell in love with Satoru all over again.

Being careful of Satoru's injuries, he hugged Satoru with all he had. "Satoru… me too… I love you so, so much, I can't stand it. If I had seen the car, I would have done the same thing. I can't live without you Satoru. I love you too much."

"T-Tamiya…" Satoru's face felt like it was on fire. But he clung to Tamiya, sure that the taller boy could hear the beating of his heart. But he didn't mind.

Satoru was surprised when Tamiya suddenly swooped his legs out from under him and carried him princess-style. "Wah! Tamiya! Wh-What are you..."

Tamiya beamed. "Why, helping the patient. It's normal to take care of the one you love right? And I know you need to take a shower, and with that cast you can't do it by yourself…"

"EH?"

Tamiya carried Satoru up the stairs and all the way to the bathroom, where he proceeded to take Satoru's clothes off. Satoru blushed like crazy. "T-Tamiya, you don't have to do this…"

Tamiya grinned. "But I want to." He started to take off his own clothes.

"Gah! W-W-W-Why are you…" Satoru stuttered at the sight of Tamiya's bare chest.

Tamiya rolled his eyes. "Come on, Satoru. I'm pretty sure we're past the point of being embarrassed at seeing each other naked. 3"

Tamiya helped Satoru into the shower and turned the water on. He was, of course, very careful not to get Satoru's cast wet. He delicately ran the washcloth over Satoru's bare skin; being extra gentle on Satoru's injuries. Satoru's face was a deep red, and it had nothing to do with the hot water.

"Okay… now turn around so I can wash your back." Said Tamiya.

Satoru complied. Tamiya was just as careful with the back as he was the front; his fingers a sweet caress. It was only when his hand drifted lower that it paused. A long silence ensued that made Satoru nervous. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Tamiya put both his hands on Satoru's bare hips.

"Whoa!" Satoru gasped at the unexpected touch. "Tamiya, what…?"

"Hmm…" Tamiya looked like he was in deep contemplation about something important. "I think you've lost weight. It's probably from the crappy hospital food."

"Uh… okay?" Said Satoru, not quite sure how to respond to something like that. _Tamiya notices the strangest things… it's kind of embarrassing that he can tell if I lost weight just by looking at me._

Tamiya's hand drifted ever so lower while Satoru was caught up in his inner musings. Satoru let out a squeak when brushed down there.

"Tamiya, what are you doing?!" His face turned an even deeper crimson.

Tamiya smirked. "You need to wash this spot very carefully, Satoru. I'll help you!"

"B-But…" _Oh no, he has his sex face on! Tamiya's such a silly pervert… But… I guess I am too…_

Tamiya washed Satoru's entire body… twice.

* * *

**And there you have it. I shall leave the rest up to your imagination. But shower smex is a beautiful thing, ne? :grins dreamily: I just don't have it in me to write a full-blown lemon at this moment…**

**If anybody's out there, please review! I'd love it! I'd really appreciate it! I'd like to know what you think! Pwease, with a cherry, fudge, chocolate chips, marshmallows, and anything else you want on top, review? POR FAVOR. **


End file.
